


To-neee, I'm Siicckkkk!!!

by Mapgirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: Comfort, Gen, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapgirl/pseuds/Mapgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written because I’ve got a cold, and really, doesn’t everyone feel this pathetic at some point, and just want a Tony to come and cuddle them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To-neee, I'm Siicckkkk!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Written a few months ago when I was sick one day. Needed a comfort cuddle, and thought of how good Tony would be at it. This is un-beta'd, so I apologise for any mistakes in grammar or spelling.

The call came in at 6:23 am, while Tony was in a mad scramble to find his left shoe, and make it out the door in enough time to hit the Navy Yard for 7:00. He pulled his cell from his pocket as he twisted his lanky frame under the side of the bed, not bothering to see who was calling at this early hour.

“DiNozzo” he barked.

A snuffly silence awaited him, and just as he was about to bite out a stinging comment on the poor quality of the heavy breathing in the crank call, the snuffling got a little louder, and a tiny voice whimpered, “Tony?”

“That you Abbs? What’s up? What’s wrong?” Immediately he stopped his flailing about and sat up against the edge of the bed.

“Tony…Tony…To-neeeee, I’m siiccckkkkkk,” came the sad wail from the other end of the line.

“Awww, Abbs. That’s okay honey.” His voice took on a soothing tone, usually reserved for young mothers talking to fretful babies, “You’re gonna be okay sweetie, it’s all right. Tell me what’s wrong. Where do you feel bad?”

“My head hurts, and my nose is stuffy, and Typhoid Mary stuck her razor down my throat.”

Tony was on his feet, a new priority to his movements – all thoughts of a missing Gucci loafer gone from his mind. He grabbed a bag, and headed to the hall linen closet, where he found a heating pad and hot water bottle, then into the bathroom to raid his medicine cabinet. Stops in the kitchen and living room filled the bag, and he went to grab sneakers from the front hall.

“It’s okay Abbs, I’m on it. I’ll be there soon. Where are you?”

“In bed.”

“Good girl. You stay there and I’ll let myself in. I’ve gotta go now, and I need to make a couple stops, but I won’t be long, okay?”

As soon as he hung up from Abby, he hit speed dial and made another call, “Hey Boss, got the Bat-signal. No, not a case, the other Bat-Signal. Lab-Bat.” He was out the door and down the stairs as he talked.

“What’s wrong? She okay?”

“Yeah, sit back down and put your gun away. Sounds like a cold, and maybe the flu. I’m on my way to the grocery store, then I need to swing by the office before I hit her place. Can you go get him ready for me?”

“Well crap. Okay. You know doing this makes me feel like a nitwit. What if the other agents catch me?”

“I know Boss, but it’s for Abby.”

“Right. I’ll meet you at the evidence garage doors in 30.”

Tony quickly made his way through the grocery store, picking up a deli container of chicken soup, a couple boxes of popsicles, and a few jugs of juice. At the last minute he dashed back to the cereal aisle, and picked up a box of Fruit Loops for later, when she was starting to feel better. Abby liked to have something to look forward to.

When he got to NCIS headquarters, he found Gibbs skulking around the doors to the evidence garage, a wrapped bundle under his arm, nervously glancing around for other agents. 

“Thanks Gibbs that saved me some time.”

“I feel ridiculous, but he’s fully armed. Mask and gown are on.” Gibbs thrust the wrapped bundle at Tony, “It’s been 20 years since I’ve played dress-up with stuffed animals. Only for Abby.”

“I know Boss, but you know she’ll be wanting Bert, and she won’t go near him if she’s sick unless he’s got his mask and gown on. I’m sure she’ll thank you when she’s feeling better. Am I okay to be gone for the day?”

“Yeah, I’ll put you down for sick time.”

“Thanks. Call me if we catch a case.”

“Will do. I’ll swing by tonight to relieve you.”

Tony got back in his car and made a beeline for Abby’s apartment. He gathered up the parcels, and quietly made his way into her place. First stop was the kitchen to stick the popsicles in the freezer and pour her a glass of juice. Then he unwrapped Bert from the blanket Gibbs had hidden him in, and crept down her hallway to her bedroom. 

“Hey honey, how’re you feeling?”

“I’m icky Tony.” Feverish eyes and a red, drippy nose greeted him from the pile of covers. 

“Look who I brought you Abbs,” Tony held out Bert to her, placing him on the pillows next to her head. “He’s all gowned up, so when you want to hug him you can, okay?” He still used the soft soothing voice he calmed her with earlier. “Now, I’m gonna go get you some Tylenol, okay, and you’re gonna drink this juice.” He quickly found the medicine in his bag, and handed her a couple of caplets to swallow. ‘You need to rest, okay? I’ll be out in the other room.”

“Aww Tony, don’t leave me, please? I feel so yucky.”

“Okay Abbs. Just let me change into some sweats, and I’ll come back.”

After he got changed, he rummaged in his bag for a movie, and made his way back to the bedroom. He popped it into her DVD player, and made sure the volume was turned down low enough so Abby could sleep through it. 

“Scoot over a bit Abbs.”

He climbed under the covers with her, and propped his back up against some pillows, pulling Abby over to snuggle against his chest as he wrapped her in his arms.

“You’ll start feeling better soon Abbs, just go to sleep and I’ll be here when you wake up.”

As the movie played in the background, Tony focused more on Abby slowly sinking into sleep. Just as she dropped off, she whispered to him.

“Everyone should be lucky enough to have a Tony-friend to cuddle when they’re sick. You’re the best medicine there is.”


End file.
